


Pearl's secret

by EIRHernandez



Series: The thin white duke [1]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EIRHernandez/pseuds/EIRHernandez
Summary: Amethyst finds a book with pearl deepest secret and is up to steven to keep her  from getting her hands on it before he learns its meaning.





	Pearl's secret

It was a morning that Steven was enjoying a peanut butter and strawberry jam sandwich. As he sat in the couch he heard the temple door opening to reveal amethyst running as fast as she could carrying a small book with her.

-STEVEN CATCH!—

Steven reacted out of instinct and he rapidly cached the book…and then confused turned to amethyst that was fending off pearl.

-Uh amethyst…what's…-?

-RUN!—amethyst shouted as she tried to keep pearl at bay.

Taking the book Steven began to make his way to the door…it must be important if Amethyst is willing to fight off pearl.

-NO STEVEN STOP, DON'T LISENT TO…-pearl began who was cut by a supplex of Amethyst in her purple puma form.

-RUN DUDE—amethyst said as she turned I time to dodge pearl spear.

In a split second Steven thought that it was better to run for the time being. As he came out of the house and ran through the beach he began thinking…what could possibly be in this book that was worth fighting for…that was until he crashed with somebody.

-ARGH, Steven—Connie said as she tried to disentangle herself from Steven in the ground.

-amethyst came out and then she gave me this book and pearl wants it but amethyst told me to run and don't know what is going on—he said as fast as he could now really confused.

-all for this book?—Connie said confused.

-YES!—Steven said know distraught.

-we can hide in town…it will be like a mystery novel—Connie said her eyes star shaped.

Steve followed Connie as they picked one location to hide until things had "died down".

-hmm Steven…what's in the book?—Connie asked as they searched for a proper place to hide.

-I don't know, I haven't even seen it yet—Steven said as he looked at the book.

-we'll see it when we had a proper "hideout"…hum which place…oh that one—she said pointing to the pizzeria.

-Connie you are a genius— Steven said as they entered the pizzeria trying to look as not suspicious.

The pizzeria happen to be occupied by the cool kids.

-oh man Steven—sour cream said.

-hey Steven..And Connie what's up—jenny said.

Buck raised his cup acknowledging them.

-we are in a secret mission—Connie said whit a mystery air to it.

-ah secret mission about what?—Sour cream said taking a bite of his pizza.

-this book—Steven said smiling putting the book in the table.

-It looks like an average photo album—jenny said picking it up…then se open it and she covered her mouth nearly letting it fall in the pizza but catching it on time.

-Jenny be careful with the pizz…WHOA!—Sour cream said as he leaned to see inside the photo album.

Buck leaned in interested to just drop his drink and open his mouth in big oh.

-Guys, is HIM—jenny said beyond stunned.

-no way…is HIM and Stevens mom—Sour cream said passing one page and looking with a mixture of surprise, disbelief and…jealousy?

-Steven, this is a photo album of Pearl and…-jenny began to say when the doors open with a boom and there she was…Pearl looking in the verge of a breakdown.

-Steven, give me that book and we can forget everything, even you kids just promise that you will never reveal what is inside—Pearl said spear on hand and edging closer to them.

-Whoa miss calm down…we promise to no say but—Sour Cream began but…negotiations were stopped when Steven toke the book from jenny.

-NO, amethyst is counting on me, Connie!—Steven said as he and Connie began to make his way t the back door…Pearl close behind. That was until she tripped in a recently moped floor and crashed in Kiki who was carrying the tomato sauce. With seconds Steven and Connie made their way out and slammed the door.

Pearl came out seconds latter showered in the sauce and began to run…then Steven and Connie came out of the trash can.

-good luck that was empty—Steven said.

-it still stunk—Connie said weary of Steven choice of hideout even if it worked.

-Now I want to know what is inside of this book- he said making his way inside again.

-hey stuball what are you doing here?—Greg said as he sat there talking with jenny about what had happen—Jenny said that you were escaping from Pearl.

-yes Mr. universe, she wanted this album—Connie said taking the album from steven and putting it on Greg table…the she open the book and let out a gasp—Steven…Pearl and HIM—Connie said with excitement.

-UGH! Who is him?—Steven asked now annoyed and confused. As soon as he asked Greg signaled him to come closer and look. There in the album was in the first age a photo of a human man…he was tall thin and had what look like blond-orange hair slicked back. He was wearing a vest and pants of dark color and was holding a microphone…while hugging pearl who had the deepest shade of blush she had ever seen…every single photo was of him or of him and pearl. In one she was embracing him while locking eyes whit him and was signed: "I thinking of you love". The signature looked like a big B and a D.

-humm…who is him?—Steven asked still confused.

-Steven are dense…he is mayor tom…ziggy stardust, the thin white duke, the possessor of the "area"—Connie said in disbelief—he is…

-David Bowie—Greg said whit reverence.

-NOOOOOOO!—everybody turned to see pearl looking at them…then she collapse in her knees—Steven how could you?—pearl said crossing despair.

-Pearl I still don't quite know what is going on—Steven said still trying to figure out.

-here look at this—Buck said cell phone on hand. After the song ended Steven understood.

-WOW, you dated a rock star?—Steven said exited.

-IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK, I WAS CONFUSED…I thought that he was not human—pearl said defensive.

-Easy error to make with the Bowie—Greg said as the cool kids nod in agreement—you did much more if this photos are to believe—he said looking at the last photos—humm this one's aren't for you kids—he told Steven and Connie.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for the fic from a talk from college: what human could pull off seducing pearl?  
> My friend jocking said that Bowie could have done it easily so there was born the idea that pearl had been a closet DB fan for a long time....and maybe something more.


End file.
